


From Rivals to Friends to lovers

by tabbykats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Dead Bianca di Angelo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Nerd Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Overprotective Nico di Angelo, Punk Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats
Summary: TW: Implied/referenced sexual assault, child abuse and nothing more than that. Mentions of a fight scene with scars/blood on a character. Generally safe to read with some brief mentions of a character being too close for comfort. Rated T for swearing.Alternatively titled, "How Long Does it Take to Fall in Love?"Will is a nerd, tired of the punk Nico Di Angelo's shenanigans. Things go downhill when Will ends up punching his long-time crush in the face.UPDATE: This story will go under some heavy editing but many of the key points surrounding Nico and Will's relationship will remain unchanged so dw.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: A certain character gets a little too close for comfort. This character is implied to have sexually assaulted (leaning into personal space too close for comfort, touching cheek, shoulder without consent) another character but that's it. It shouldn't be too much of a trigger but there are MANY brief mentions of this. Read at own discretion. 
> 
> I usually don't write stuff like this because it makes me sick but I thought since I feel nausea anyway, I might as well right? 
> 
> Also, for all of you that likes Paolo Montes, I'm sorry.

“Hey, Solace! You do the homework?” Will groaned. He’d know that smooth Italian accent from a mile away. It infuriated him to the point where Will considered if school was worth it.  
“What’s it to you, Di Angelo?” Nico chuckled as he sat down in the chair opposite Will's. They were in the library with other tired teens struggling to study. 

“C’mon Solace, help a man out?”. Will scoffed.  
“Man? With that height? I don’t think so”. Nico glared at him but still refused to leave. Instead, as Will tried to study, he did little annoying things to piss him off. He’d tap his pen against Will’s textbook, draw random anime characters at the edge of his notes and worst of all, he’d watch Will with those dark eyes. 

“You’re not getting the homework from me Di Angelo so quit it! How about you get off your ass for once and do it yourself!”. Will’s cheeks were red and his voice cracked slightly and maybe he pushed his glasses a little too far up his nose where it brushed against his lashes but none of that mattered. He was aggravated by Nico’s dull expression, his inability to want to do anything more than annoy Will and especially his laugh. God, his laugh pissed him off more than anything. 

Nico smirked at Will’s expression, Will huffed and started packing up. Nico remained seated, smiling slyly.  
“Too much for you Solace?”. Will stuck up a middle finger as he was leaving but when he felt someone grab his shoulder he punched them. He didn’t care about the consequences. He didn’t care if he’d get his ass beat by the school’s bad boy at the end of today. He just needed to show Nico that he was not going to give in so easily. 

With all of his strength, he punched as hard as he could. Only to find, to his horror, he had punched Paolo Montes, his crush since Freshman year. 

“Oh my God, Paolo, I’m so sorry please--”.  
“No! stay away from me!”. Paolo clutched his bleeding nose as he ran out of the library. Will was crushed at what he had just done but looked up when he heard laughter. 

“Oh my God, the teacher’s pet actually does have some fight in him--he clutched his stomach--only to hit the wrong person”. Nico continued to laugh, expecting some sort of snarky comeback from Will but when he heard nothing, he looked up. Will was on his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. He looked at Nico and ran. Nico was stunned, shocked due to the fact that he’d seen Will so broken. The blonde was always in a cheerful mood, always happy and upbeat. 

Nico, for some reason, felt guilty. He shouldn’t have laughed at Will, punching someone was a first for him. 

Nico followed the blonde head of hair as it ran towards the boy’s bathroom. He felt his stomach swirl as he heard sobbing in the farthest stall. He approached and hesitantly knocked.  
“I-I’m fine just leave. Please, get on with your day”. Nico sighed. It was just like Will to put others before himself.  
“Solace, it’s me”. It grew silent. “I’m sorry for laughing”. Still, he said nothing. Nico reached for the stall door, surprised to find it open. Will was curled up on the floor, head in his hands. 

“L-leave please”. Nico stayed standing where he was.  
“What's the big deal anyway? I’ve punched Paolo a couple of times too. It’s not like _you’re_ gonna get in trouble”. Will glared at him and it clicked. His face was red, his hair a shaggy mess and worst were his eyes. His eyes that mirrored misery and humiliation Nico knew all too well. “You like him, don’t you”. Will didn’t deny it and Nico took it as a yes. 

“Hate to break it to ya Sunshine but Paolo is an asshole”. Will jolted up at Nico’s words. 

“How could you say that? He’s the captain of the Baseball team and he was in the school's annual decathlon and he’s always been so kind”.  
“Oh nice, just ignore the part of him that’s sexually assaulted almost every girl in this damn school”. Will furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?”.  
“Sophomore year, he spread false rumours about my friend and last year, the fucker had the nerve to come onto my little sister”. His eyes were dark as he spoke. His expression, a deep scowl. Nico was obviously fuming at the memory but Will was puzzled. 

“That’s why you were suspended for a week last year? Cause you went after him?”.  
“I’d die protecting my sister and I’d die with a smile”. Will grinned. Of course, Nico would do that for his sister. The guy who dared approach Hazel Levesque would be a dead man within two seconds. 

“Hazel? Who would want to hurt her? She's so precious”. Nico’s eyes narrowed down at Will and Will raised a hand. “I am not after your sister, she is way too young for me and I do not want to get on Frank’s bad side”.  
“Who the fuck is Frank?”. Will gulped.  
“No one, anyway thanks for this and I have a class to get to so yeah bye”. Will sped out of the bathroom, Nico hot on his heels.  
“Solace! SOLACE! WHO THE FUCK IS FRANK!!!”. Will felt very bad for Hazel as he sped on out.  
***  
Will was lounging around his room when two people burst through his doors.  
“Will! Will, man, you gotta help me! She’s crazy!” Will looked up from his book to see an angry Kayla clutching tightly onto Cecil. Will shrugged, pushing his glasses up and setting down his book.  
“I don’t know what you want me to do Cecil, I have no power here.” Kayla was pulling Cecil’s hair now and Cecil had tears in his eyes. 

A bored expression was on Will’s face as he rolled his eyes. “Cecil, just apologize for whatever you did and she’ll forgive you.” Kayla laughed.  
“Like hell, I will.” Will sank back against his pillow as his sister and best friend struggled some more.  
“Will, I swear I didn’t do anything wrong! She just attacked me out of nowhere!” Cecil was on his knees now, Kayla on top of him.  
“You ate my Doritos!” Will’s eyes widened. Cecil lay flat against the floor, Kayla sitting directly on top of him.  
“I didn’t eat your Doritos! Will-”. Will hurled a pillow at Cecil’s face, racing for the door himself. It took only a few seconds for Kayla to realize what happened before she was chasing after Will. 

“Kayla! I’m sorry! I thought they were Austin’s!” He was cornered between the dining room table and the garage entrance.  
“I’ve been waiting to have those Doritos all week William! ‘Sorry’ isn’t gonna cut it!” Kayla lunged for Will as Cecil came racing into the room with Will’s mother.  
“Will! Kayla! Stop this nonsense right now! You’re gonna bump into the-” there was a loud thud as Will’s back hit the end of the table and then a terrifying _crash._

Will and Kayla slowly turned to see the rigid shards of their mother’s favourite bowl shattered against the floor. They didn’t dare look up when their mother doled out their punishment.  
~  
“This is all your fault.” Kayla maliciously whispered as she swept up the remains of a family heirloom. Will groaned as he scrubbed the edge of the sink.  
It was far past dinnertime and the two siblings could only think of their rumbling tummies. Cecil had gone home long ago with a quesadilla as an apology for having been put in the middle of such ruckus. 

Will felt the jagged edges of the wire wool dig into the palm of his hand. Now was as good a time as any.  
“Hey Kayla, can I ask you something?” Kayla glared at her brother.  
“Fine.”  
“Do you know Paolo Montes?” Will heard the sound of sweeping stop and he turned to see Kayla’s furrowed brow.  
“Why do you ask?” Will went back to scrubbing the sink.  
“I heard a rumour that he tried to come onto a few girls in class.” He felt Kayla’s scrutinizing gaze on his back.  
“Why the sudden interest?”  
“No reason.” Will felt sweat pooling at the back of his neck.  
“Stay away from him Will. He’s...not a great guy.” Will stopped scrubbing and turned around.  
“So, the rumours are true?” Kayla nodded.  
“H-how can you be sure?”  
“Because I was with Hazel when he tried to hit on her,” Will said nothing, urging her to go on.  
He was really pushy and tried to separate us. His intentions were clear and-” she trailed off.  
“Kayla?”  
“If it hadn’t been for her brother, I don’t know what would’ve happened to Hazel. I just wish I could’ve done more in the situation. Will, I was so close to leaving her alone.” Kayla sighed.  
“When did this happen? How come you never told me?”  
“It happened when Hazel and I were doing that group project with a couple of other girls in the class. Remember? You dropped us off at the cinema?” Will nodded his head.  
“I picked you up that day, didn’t I?”  
“Yeah, you did. Our other group members had already left. We were celebrating getting the highest score in class. I was saying goodbye to Hazel when Paolo approached us. He kept trying to separate us, tried to get Hazel alone. I don’t know what could’ve happened if Nico Di Angelo didn’t show up. He made sure we were okay, he even walked me to the front doors of the theatre.” 

It was hard for Will to believe anything Kayla was saying. He’d only ever known Nico as annoying and someone you don’t want to mess with. If his appearance didn’t scare you off then you must’ve already been dead. 

“I know you don’t like him Will but he’s a much better guy than Paolo.” Will inclined his head and went to rinse soap suds from the sink. 

***  
"I heard a very interesting rumour around school today,” Nico stated, walking over to the couch where Hazel lay. Hazel wasn't stupid. She knew her brother's reputation at school. She knew what he was capable of but he didn't scare her. Not when he'd beg her to put braids in his hair as they watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 and definitely not when he would sing in Italian as he cooked.

From Nico's stance, his steel gaze and the dark look in his eyes, she could tell that he knew. She had to play her cards carefully. 

"And what was that _Fratello._ ” Nico narrowed his eyes. It was on.  
“I heard about this boy, a year older than you, in quite a few of your classes. A freshman like you actually. Hell, you might even know him.” Hazel feigned surprise.  
"Really? And who might that be?"She sipped on her tea, awaiting his answer.  
"Frank Zhang.” Hazel didn't show any sign of shock.  
"Oh, Frank, yeah I've seen him around.”  
"Seen him around? I've heard something else.”  
"What?". Hazel felt her heart rate pick up when Nico began tapping his foot on the floor.  
“Well, he walks you to your classes, sits with you at lunch, attended the Halloween dance with you.”  
"Interesting rumours _Fratello._ ”  
“Rumors? Cut the bullshit Hazel, you know what I'm saying.”

She walked over to the kitchen to place her cup in the sink and Nico rolled his eyes. "Hazel, you're only thirteen, you're too young to date.” He heard the sound of the running tap and dishes being angrily scrubbed together. "I know that being a year ahead is hard on you because everyone is older than you but still... you're just too young at the moment and so is Frank for that matter. 13? 14? Way too young in my opinion." Hazel remained silent. 

"You know how I feel about this especially after what happened with Bianca so why would you go behind my back and do this?". The tap shut off.  
"I didn't do anything Nico, you just keep holding onto Bia. You need to move on Nico. Remember, she left us.” Nico stalked over to the kitchen sink.  
"You're saying she chose to get into a car crash? She chose to die?" Nico's eyes were brimming with tears at the memory.  
"No, Nico, I'm saying she found people she loved and chose to be with them and I think you should do the same.” Hazel was red, she was angry and she was upset.  
"Don't change the subject Hazel, you're too young to date and that's final.”She tried to protest but he raised his hand as a gesture to silence her. He saw the tears flow down her face and he felt a little more guilty.  
"I wish you'd at least meet him, I know you'd like him Nico so please give him a chance.”  
It was quiet for a minute before Nico finally spoke.  
"Fine, I'll meet him but you better give me your phone, I don't want you texting him until I meet him.”  
"But Nico--"  
"Hazel.” He said in a cold and Stern manner. Reluctantly, she gave him her phone.  
"Thank you and I'll be walking you to your classes till then as well.” Nico chuckled as Hazel threw a cushion at him.  
"I don't need my big brother to walk me to my classes.” His face soured.  
"But you need Frank.” She hesitated before setting down the next cushion.  
"I hate you" she huffed. Nico snickered as he walked up the stairs.  
"I love you too, _Sorella._ ”  
~  
Nico lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. Hazel's phone lay on his desk, tucked safely away in a drawer. He couldn't stop thinking. Ultimately, he felt betrayed. He was hurt that his sister would choose some random person over him. He was scared to death of Hazel repeating Bianca's actions, scared of her leaving him. He knew Hazel was mature for her age, that she was smart but he still worried. 

Bianca was around the same age as Hazel when it happened. She had a fight with their stepmother and stayed in her room for days after that. Nico was the one to shove trays of food under her door. When Bianca finally emerged, it was with a pile of bags. Hazel was too young to remember her older sister kissing her goodbye but he remembered. 

Nico shot up as the door cracked open. 

"Nico? I can't sleep.” Nico sighed as he lay back into bed.  
"Fine". He muttered and Hazel jumped into his bed. He brushed gentle fingers through her hair as she lay down.  
"Nico? Are you okay?" She questioned.  
"Am I ever okay?" He said jokingly. She punched him gently and he sighed. "I wish you would've told me, Hazel. I don't ever want you to feel alone like I did.”  
"Can you understand why I didn't want to tell you?" He groaned a "yes.”And she giggled. He ruffled her hair and she attempted to suffocate him with a pillow. They laughed until they heard staggering footsteps. Nico put a hand to his sister's mouth as their stepmother arrived home. She walked past Nico's room and they let out a breath. "Nico, I'm scared."  
"Shh, it's okay Hazel just breathe. Close your eyes and breathe with me okay?" He held her close as he tried to steady her breaths. They didn't sleep much that night, fear just two doors down.


	2. Day 2

"Nico, you really don't have to do this. I swear, he's a good guy, he even likes--"  
"Hazel, please," Nico groaned, holding up a hand. She continued to talk anyway. All morning, she'd been trying to persuade Nico to a) return her phone, b) give up on meeting Frank and c) stop walking her to class. 

"If you're going to meet him, couldn't you have at least dressed differently?" She was, of course, referring to Nico's black jeans, black converse, black shirt and his signature aviator jacket.   
"I can't intimidate people if I wear orange shirts and pink flowers now can I?” She paused for a second, narrowing her eyes at him.   
"No, I think you can, especially with those bags.” Nico just rolled his eyes as he gently pushed her. She burst out in a fit of giggles and pushed him back.   
"Nico! Nico, wait!" Nico turned around to see none other than Will Solace racing towards him, books piled in his arms and glasses askew.   
Nico felt Hazel try to slip past him and he grabbed her hand, glaring at her. She huffed as Will approached. 

"Di Angelo hey! Oh, Hazel hi! Also, I'm sorry.” Hazel looked confused for a moment before she realized.   
"You told him?" Will nodded his head in shame.   
"And I'm glad he did". Nico answered. "Also, how the hell do you two know each other?". Hazel rolled her eyes.   
"I can have male friends can't I?" Nico's eyes were narrowed at Will.   
"The big brother, big sister thing, I was assigned to Hazel.” Nico didn't say anything as he turned around, dragging Hazel with him. Will trailed behind.   
"Um, I wanted to-to thank you for yesterday. For warning me and everything.”  
"No problem," Nico muttered, continuing to walk. Curious, Will followed them to an English classroom where a very tall, Asian boy was patiently waiting outside.   
Nico murmured to Hazel "is that him?" She reluctantly nodded and Will felt immense guilt. 

Nico approached Frank and both Will and Hazel were praying to every God in existence things would go well.   
"Frank Zhang?" Nico questioned. Puzzled, the boy nodded.   
"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo". Frank's eyebrows shot up, taking a slow step back from Nico's small frame. "I'm Hazel's older brother," Nico clarified. Despite Frank's height, he was no match for Nico's glare.   
"H-hello," Frank stuttered out. Nico took a step closer until Frank's back struck against the wall.   
The fearful look on Frank's face caused Will to step in. He put an arm around Nico, scared for his life. 

“C’'mon we're gonna be late for class.”  
"Shut it, Solace.” Will stepped back. Hazel stood beside him mouthing sorry to a very much scared Frank. Nico looked Frank up and down, not intimidated at all by his height and size. "What are your intentions with my sister?"  
"I-intentions?" Frank sputtered out.   
"Speak up!" Frank was plastered to the wall by now.   
"I swear I don't mean to hurt her.”  
"That's what they all said". Hazel rushed to her brother's side, tugging his arm.   
"Nico, just leave him alone.” He didn't budge.   
"If you ever come near my sister again I'll--are those mythomagic cards?"

Nico's eyes were focused on a large deck of cards sticking out of Frank’s pocket. A giant “M” was emblazoned on the back of each card. Shocked, Frank opened his eyes to a Nico with a little bit of childish excitement gracing his dark aura. 

"Y-yeah.” Nico smiled slightly.   
"You play?" Frank nodded his head. "Yeah, um actually I’m a really big fan. I, um- I came second in the Mythomagic tournament last year.”  
Nico's eyes shone brightly.   
"Zhangy Panda?" Frank smiled nodding his head. His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.   
"Wait, y-you're _the_ Ghost King?" Nico nodded. Suddenly a bout of laughing and talking erupted from the two, leaving Will and Hazel puzzled. 

They watched as Nico and Frank laughed together like they were old friends. Nico had a habit of talking with his hands and Hazel yelled at him when he almost smacked her in the face. 

"Nico! What the heck?" Nico looked at his sister, something with child-like joy in his eyes.   
"He's a keeper!" he bellowed before running to his next class, gripping onto Will's arm. He came to a sudden halt in the middle of the hallway before running back to Hazel. Hazel was still puzzled at what just occurred. She was surprised to see her frantic brother running back to her, tossing her phone in her direction and then yelling _"Invitalo a Cena.”_ He ran back, dragging Will to class. 

They made it in just as the last bell rang and took their seats beside each other near the window. The teacher glared at them but neither cared. 

"What was that all about?" Will questioned. Nico was still smiling, something unusual for the grumpy boy.   
"Nothing." he was still grinning like a mad man but it was a nice change for someone so moody.   
"Right,” Will said. Both of them stopped whisper-yelling to each other when the teacher gave them a deep scowl. Reluctantly, that stayed quiet for the rest of class. But not without Nico doodling on Will's notes and tugging on his shirt every now and then, just to keep him on edge.   
***  
Dinner came much too quickly for Frank. He stood outside of the Di Angelo’s household, a mansion really, nervously fixing his shirt. He’d messed with his hair so much he knew he looked like a nervous wreck. 

He hesitantly picked up the knocker and was instantly greeted by the sight of Hazel in a black dress. It shimmered in the light and poofed out around her knees. It was simple, plain, nothing too fancy but she looked beautiful all the same. Her hair held the little bumblebee clip he had given her last week and he felt his heart soar.

His heart came to a crash landing when he saw her brother. Her brother, the most ruthless bad boy in school, Nico Di Angelo. He wore a simple white shirt, sleeves rolled up with jeans. His hair was as messy as ever but his eyes were still the most soul-piercing pair he’d ever seen. 

Nico grinned at the sight of Frank. Hair a mess, shirt slightly frayed and palms sweaty. He was perfect for Hazel but he’d never admit to it, not yet. 

“Welcome, welcome, please, come on in!” Nico announced, leading Frank to the table. 

He and Hazel had spent the day preparing pasta, garlic bread, and even a simple dessert for the three of them. He glared slightly as Hazel sat down next to Frank, abandoning her usual seat beside Nico. 

Frank smiled politely at Nico as Nico played with his fork. Maybe dinner wasn’t such a good idea after all. He was practically third-wheeling on a date but the whole inviting Frank to dinner was a rash decision he had made when he was excited. 

In truth, Nico knew Frank was a good kid, hell, they’d been online friends since before he started high school. He just never thought he’d meet said online friend in person when he had originally lived in Canada. He’d have also never foreseen said online friend dating his little sister. 

“Nico, do you want another mozzarella stick?” Nico took one from Hazel, munching on it. Hazel spent all of dinner happily smiling away. Frank had been nervous at first but quickly changed when he talked with Hazel. 

They were a good fit for each other, Nico couldn’t deny it. In truth, he just didn’t want to say goodbye to his sister. 

After watching Hazel sneak one too many kisses on the cheek, Nico decided to retire for the night. His sister barely noticed him leave but at least Frank waved a last goodbye. Nico stalked up to his room, full from just a tad too much pasta. 

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.


	3. Day 3

“Di Angelo, Mr. Di Angelo! Wake up!” Nico opened his eyes to an angry English teacher and a smiling Will, barely containing his laughter. “Good to see you with us again Mr. Di Angelo, now could you please summarize the story of Patrolocus and Achilles? The reading was homework last night.”

Fed up and downright exhausted, Nico shot up out of his seat. 

“They were gay lovers!” he preached before grabbing his things and walking outside. He skipped the rest of the day, opting to go down to the ice cream parlour for gelato. 

Nico didn’t notice a certain blue-eyed blonde walking up to him. Nor did he notice his angry glare. 

“Fuck you want Solace? I’m busy.” Will was practically fuming, eyeing the gelato in his hand.   
“You’re busy? You skipped out on class! You didn’t even hear Bridley’s assignment!”  
“So what?” Nico responded, popping another spoon into his mouth.   
“Because you’re dumbass decided to preach about homosexuality--Nico glared--Ms. Bitchy made the only two homosexuals in the class pair up together!” Nico spent a good while staring at Will’s face. _What the fuck is he on about?_ Nico’s question was answered when Will gave him a handout, both of their names written in their teacher’s writing. 

“And because your stupid, dumb ass decided to leave early, everyone else is already in groups, meaning we can’t exchange partners!” Nico stared blankly at Will.  
“You’re gay?” Will looked like he was considering throwing Nico’s gelato at him.  
“Yes! I’m Bisexual! Now hurry up! We have work to do!” Will dragged Nico by his arm outside.   
“Wait! I left my gelato!” Nico shut up when Will glowered at him. 

They ended up walking to the Central Library to work on their project. Like always, while Will worked, Nico did small, annoying things to make him angry. Will blew a fuse when Nico’s constant tugging on his sleeve caused him to mess up a chart. 

“What! What do you want? You’ve literally done nothing since we got here!” Nico just chuckled as he brushed his fingers against Will’s cheek.  
“You have red marker on your face, Sunshine.” Blushing, Will ignored Nico and continued with his work. Eventually, Nico joined him, tired of hearing the blonde curse him underneath his breath. Honestly, who the hell cursed in ice cream flavours?

Will stopped drawing when he heard a low hum. Well, it started as a low hum but grew into something more. It was soft and pleasant to the ears. He strained to hear it but the words jumbled together. It seemed as if they were in a different language. Nevertheless, it was beautiful and Will tried to find the source. Looking back at Nico, he watched as the dark-haired boy traced the lines of the chart with slender fingers. Will wondered if he played piano. He looked up to see something he never thought he’d see before. He saw a small smile gracing Nico Di Angelo’s face. His mouth moved and the words flowed. Will couldn’t shift his eyes away. He’d never expect something so soft and gentle to fall from this boy’s lips. Nico was all rough cuts and bad bruises, street fights and getting into trouble. He was never kind smiles and gentle humming, warm eyes and soft expressions. 

The singing stopped suddenly and Will realized he had been caught staring. 

“What was that?” Will asked hesitantly. Nico’s cheeks were dusted red as he answered.   
“Just an old nursery rhyme, c’mon, we might be able to finish this today.” Nico reached to grab a pen from the center of the table but Will’s hand overlapped his.   
“Could you sing it again?”. Nico’s eyes grew wide. “Please? It sounded really nice.” Nico laughed as he grabbed the pen, shaking off Will’s hand,   
“Get back to work Solace”. Will hid his red face behind a book. How could someone so aggressive sing something so gentle? Meanwhile, Nico was busy massaging his hand. Will’s touch felt so weird. Nothing he had ever experienced before. It was kind and caring. Nothing Nico had ever known.   
***  
It was late when they finally finished up their work. The library was practically empty besides the two of them. Nico was going over some last-minute details when Will spoke.   
“You probably don’t remember Nico but you helped out my sister when she went to the movie theatre last year.” Nico thought back.   
“Kayla Knowles?” Will was a little stunned.   
“Y-yeah.” Nico smiled.   
“I have her to thank, if she had left, I don’t know what would’ve happened to my sister.” Will stayed quiet, adjusting his glasses just slightly. They soon left the library, their completed project in tow. 

It had begun to darken as they walked silently beside each other. It was a little awkward for Will and yet calming for Nico. Nico couldn’t quite explain it but he loved walking around at night. He liked how the night air seemed to smell different to him. How it always excited him as the cool breeze would blow against him. Beside him, Will shivered.   
“Should’ve worn something warmer sunshine,” Will grumbled.   
“At least I don’t wear long-sleeves and hoodies in summer.” Nico giggled, bringing his free hand to his mouth.   
“Well, at least I’m not some stuck-up nerd.”   
“Well, at least I’m not some wannabe bad boy! I saw those mythomagic cards, Di Angelo, you can try but you can’t deny the nerd within you.” Nico laughed and to Will, it sounded like ringing bells and the rustle of wind blowing in a field of flowers. 

It grew quiet again. Nico walked beside Will in his torn skinny jeans, leather driving gloves and signature aviator jacket with a band shirt. Their completed project on poster board paper was held in one gloved hand, his pocket knife in the other. 

Will stumbled on the pavement behind him dressed in his yellow raincoat and a simple button-up. His jeans, cuffed, were blue and his worn hand-me-down sneakers tacked against the pavement. His hair in golden waves curved at the tip where dark grey frames rested on his nose. In one hand, he held his phone and in the other, he tightly gripped his green messenger bag. 

They were opposites in every way, what was the teacher thinking when she paired them up? Will didn’t know. 

“You okay there Solace?” Nico said, a concerned edge to his voice. Will grumbled.   
“I just wanna go home.” Nico stopped walking and turned to Will.   
“We could take the bus but we passed the nearest station ten minutes back because _someone_ had to go use the bathroom.”   
“I had to go okay!” Nico chuckled. “I wish you’d stop twirling that pocket knife, what if someone sees?” Nico shrugged.   
“Who’d be stupid enough to approach me when I have a pocket knife?” _He has a point,_ Will thought.   
Will felt something drip on his head. Nico watched as Will brushed his fingers against a water droplet. Within seconds, it was pouring. 

The two boys ran to a hooded cafe, dripping wet. “What the hell? I need to get home!” Nico undid his front zipper to reveal their, thankfully dry, project.   
“I don’t think that raincoat will be of much use if it’s raining this heavily, Solace.” Will groused, pulling at his hair.   
“Ugh, this sucks! And worst of all I’m stuck here with you!” Will expected Nico to retaliate but instead saw him reaching for the front door of the cafe. 

The cafe inside was warm and inviting. Lanterns hung on the wall gave the place a soothing feeling. They approached the front counter to find a rather large Tomcat sitting over the display case. _Mrow?_ It questioned.  
Nico reached over to pet it. “Well aren’t you a cutie,” he said, all with a grin on his face.   
“Didn’t think you’d like animals, Di Angelo.”   
“Didn’t think you’d care, Solace.” Their glaring match ended when a lady with blonde hair and clear, green eyes entered.   
“Raining pretty badly out there isn’t it boys.” She said, wiping down the countertop. “What’ll it be?” she asked, shooing the old Tomcat off the display case.   
“I’ll have a hot chocolate,” Will said.  
“I’ll have one too.” chipped in Nico. The lady smiled at them and went on to make their beverages. 

Nico and Will took a seat by the window. It poured heavily and Will wondered if there would be a flash flood. Purring sounded and Will turned his head to see Nico with the Tomcat on his lap. The beast was purring up a storm and Nico was smiling wider than Will had ever seen. 

“He really likes you.” Will had commented without even realizing.   
“Yeah, I just wish you did.” Will’s face grew red upon seeing Nico’s dark, hooded gaze. 

“Here you are boys, it’s on the house.” They thanked the lady as she left. 

Silence overtook the room but it wasn’t as awkward as before. As Will stirred his hot chocolate, he noticed how much it looked like Nico’s eyes. 

Eventually, the rain died down enough for them to leave. The lady at the cafe was nice enough to hand them an umbrella with the promise of their return one day. Nico said his final goodbye to the lazy Tomcat before they left. 

They walked quietly, their shoulders and arms brushing underneath the umbrella until Will arrived home. Nico handed their project to him.  
“Thanks for walking me home Di Angelo.”  
“Anytime,” Nico said as he watched Will go inside. 

Nico arrived home to a silent and dark house. He trekked upstairs to see his sister’s door slightly ajar. She lay asleep in bed and Nico smiled. He pulled the falling blanket up to her shoulders before leaving the room. In his own room, he retired to bed. What was he thinking? Saying something like _that_ to Will? He must’ve scared him off for sure by now.   
Nico rolled over in his grey sheets and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Day 4

The next morning brought an onslaught of groaning from students. Their teacher had failed to mention their due date for the assignment but luckily for Will and Nico, they had completed everything the night previous. 

This gave time for Will to finish up reading his book. Of course, that was the plan until Nico was once again tugging on his sleeve. 

"What?" He grumbled but Nico didn't say anything, just grinned. Will rolled his eyes and set his book down. 

"If you have something to say then just say it!" He bellowed. Nico's grin grew wider.   
"You're adorable when you're angry, Sunshine." Will rolled his eyes and sank back in his seat. His cheeks felt hot and he could hear Nico sniggering beside him. 

Nico pulled out a piece of paper and drew some hatched lines. Soon enough, the two were playing knots and crosses while the other students worked on their projects.

The bell rang and class ended. The rest of the day was uneventful for Will. He spent empty hours wondering what Nico meant by calling him adorable. _Just trying to piss me off_ he decided. Still, playing such childish games helped him destress a little. 

***  
Will’s walk home was long and arduous. Though he did nothing in class, he felt drained of energy. His worn out sneakers dragged against the uneven pavement as he looked at his phone.   
“Will!” expecting Nico, Will was surprised to see Paolo Montes walking towards him. He wore a stupidly wide grin on his face as he approached him.   
“Will! So glad I caught you.” Will stood there in confusion. He didn’t see Paolo like how he used to. His smile no longer made him flustered, the way he towered over Will no longer made him blush. He was just another guy in his class.   
“Look, Will, I wanted to apologize for running off the other day. I realized it must’ve been some sort of accident from the way you were-you were crying. I thought maybe, we could talk about it over some coffee?” 

This was it. This was the opportunity Will had waited so long for but his heart wasn’t skipping instead, his gut was churning. 

“N-no thanks Paolo, I have somewhere else I gotta be. S-sorry about the other day though, I was aiming for Di Angelo.” Will laughed awkwardly but Paolo didn’t copy the gesture.   
“Has he been bothering you?” Will gasped.   
“N-no, not at all! There was just a misunderstanding between us.” Paolo nodded but that smile didn’t make another appearance.   
“I’d be careful around him. He’s just a troublemaker looking to get with someone.” Will was a little more than shocked at the comment.   
“W-what makes you say that?” Paolo leaned a little closer to Will as he spoke. Will felt his breath against his cheek and his hand gently brush his wrist.   
“He spreads all sorts of rumors, Will, he even claimed that I forced myself onto his sister. Complete bullshit though, I’d never do that to someone.” 

Will tried to lean away from Paolo but his back was against a pole. 

“He goes around wearing so much leather and comes to school with all sorts of scars. I’ve seen him change in the locker room, they’re not pretty.”   
Will’s phone buzzed suddenly in his hand. He checked the screen to see a text from none other than Nico Di Angelo himself. Will made sure to hide the message from Paolo’s view.   
“Well, that’s my Mama, I better go.” 

He briskly made his way home, not giving time for Paolo to tell another lie. Will believed in his sister. He knew Hazel well and he knew Nico better. They were all right about Paolo, he was a heaping pile of trash. 

Will was surprised to see Nico standing at his front door when he arrived home. Nico was balancing on the beams surrounding his house. Honestly, Nico reminded him of a cat. 

“H-hey, Di Angelo, what are you doing here?” Nico jumped off the beam, his ears a little red at getting caught.   
“Hazel asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out with us.”  
“Uh, where are you guys going?”   
“Science museum.” Will’s eyes gleamed in delight, he’d wanted to go to the science museum for ages.   
“Hazel’s wanted to go see this planetarium since it opened. Oh, but, she’s bringing Frank along so brace yourself for some excessive PDA.” 

The both of them chuckled. “Yeah, I’d love to go with you.” Nico scratched the back of his neck before his eyes settled on Will’s face.   
“Solace, are you okay? You look a little pale.” 

After what just happened, Will felt a little more than just pale. He wondered whether it was worth telling Nico or not. Nico’s eyes showed concern. His brows furrowed and his eyes were big and warm. It was a chocolate Will had only ever known through a hot beverage.   
“I-I ran into Paolo, he asked me out for coffee.” Nico’s brows flew up.   
“W-what did you say?”   
“No, of course.” Nico let up a deep breath but another thought clouded his mind. 

“I’m surprised you believed what I said. I didn’t think you would.” Will set down his messenger bag.   
“To be honest, at first, I didn’t but then you talked about Hazel and I saw the anger in your eyes. I learned of what you did for my sister. That day I ran out of the library, you came to see if I was okay. There’s really no reason for me not to believe you, N-Nico.” 

Will looked up to see Nico’s dark hair covering his eyes. He stepped closer to pull out his phone. Nico looked up to give Will a questioning glance.   
“Text me when we leave for the museum.” Nico grinned as he took Will’s phone. He spent a minute longer than he should’ve on Will’s phone which made Will shift in discomfort.   
Nico returned the phone with a blazing grin.   
“See you then!” he bellowed before running out of the driveway. 

Will looked down to see Nico’s contact. The username “Ghost King” wasn’t what shocked Will. it was the message in bold blue. 

_You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I’ve fallen head over heels in love with you so please, Nico, oh great one, the Ghost King and my saviour, marry me!_

Will laughed loudly at what had to be the most cringiest and ridiculous message he’d ever read. Another message popped up from Nico’s end. 

_I’m sorry, Solace. Though I appreciate your proclamation of undying love, I’m gonna have to pass. My one true love has been and always will be Mythomagic ;)_

Will walked through the front door of his house with a cheerful grin and a skip to his step.


	5. Day 5

Saturday came and Will was fussing over the amass of blonde curls sitting atop his head. The wind blew hard as he made his way to the Di Angelo household. They all decided to leave a little early since they didn’t know what traffic would be like. 

Will used the extravagant knocker on the Di Angelo’s door. Instantly, Nico was opening the door for him, his hair it’s usual dark mess. Everything else about Nico, was new to Will. 

He wore a clean white shirt, the sleeves pushed up to reveal a pretty sick looking tattoo. Inky black skulls with blood red roses traveled up his arm. His usual torn skinny jeans were traded for ones without any tears and fitted him well. 

Behind him, Hazel was fussing over her brother’s hair.  
“H-hey Nico.” Will gulped as Nico smirked at him.  
“Sorry Will, there was a change of plans, we decided to go eat out afterwards.” Will nodded before blushing and looking down at his attire. 

He wore the same old worn sneakers he always wore, blue jeans and a jacket over a clean, white shirt. _This isn’t gonna do._

Hazel grabbed Will’s wrist, dragging him into the Di Angelo’s lavish household. Will stupidly stared at the ceiling tiles and decor. Beside him, Nico was chuckling as he watched him.  
“See something you like, Sunshine?” Will’s mouth was still gaping open as he looked at Nico.  
“It’s amazing,” he said in pure awe. 

Nico smirked as he walked over to Will. He leaned in and in his ear whispered, “I wasn’t talking about the house, Will.” Will knew his face was red as Nico walked up the spiraling staircase.  
“C’mon, I got something for you.” 

Will turned to see Hazel’s manic grin. Honestly, he didn’t think the girl could make such an expression. He followed Nico up the stairs, feeling as if he had just signed a very dangerous contract. 

Nico’s room wasn’t as extravagant as Will expected it to be after seeing the front entrance. Rather, it was a normal-looking room for a teenage boy. Perhaps a little more dull but normal all the same. 

The black drapes were pulled aside to let in just the tiniest rays of stark white, sunlight that reminded Will of hospital rooms. His room was tidier than Will would’ve expected. Clothes weren’t sprawled on the ground, the bed was made. It was a pleasant sight after seeing the overly embellished front room. 

Nico stood by his bed, pulling a bag into Will’s sight.  
“Here.” Will, confused, accepted the bag. Only to drop it once he saw what was inside.  
“What the _hell_ is that!?” 

Nico sighed as he went to pick up the bag.  
“They’re clothes, William. You put them on your body to cover your-”  
“I know what clothes are, asshole! I’m asking why you’re giving them to me!” Nico stood up and handed Will the bag.  
“I didn’t notify you of our change in plans so think of this as an apology for that.” Will was hesitant to take the bag from Nico’s outstretched hand. To him, it felt like more than just accepting something from a classmate or friend.  
“N-Nico, I can’t pay for clothes like that.” Nico grabbed Will’s hand and shoved the bag into it.  
“They’re a gift Will, just accept it.” Nico marched out of the room and Will was left alone with clothes that probably costed more than anything he’s ever owned in his life. 

~  
He turned to his side. Ruffled his hair. Turned his back. Faced forward. Adjusted his glasses. He looked good. 

The pants he wore were a comfortable fit. His shirt felt just a little tight around his chest but it didn’t look bad. It was a grey color and Nico had included a black jacket that he wore over it. The best thing though were the shoes. A new pair of Navy blue converse he had been saving up to get. They were just handed to him by the person he’d least expect. 

Will messed with his hair a little before stepping out of the room. He heard a whistle and turned to see Hazel beaming at him.  
“Looking good, Will.” Beside her, Frank smiled politely. He wore a grey jacket with a baby blue shirt underneath. Hazel was a stunning view though. A poofy blue dress with a white cardigan over it and a matching bag.  
“Are we all set to go?” Frank asked.  
“Oh, wait! I just wanted to do a little touch up before we leave.” She rushed into a room beside Nico’s and Frank followed, sighing. 

Will made his way down the stairs to see Nico undoing his slicked back hair.  
“Good, you’re done, let’s go.” He paused to look at Will before asking, “Where’s the other two?”  
“Hazel went to go touch up her makeup.” he answered plainly. Nico groaned and cursed.  
“Why did you let her go in! She looks fine! Fucking hell, girls and their make-up!” Nico stormed into the kitchen and Will followed. 

“Sorry man, I didn’t know.” Nico chugged down a glass of icy water.  
“Don’t you have a sister?” Will leaned against the island.  
“Yeah but Kayla doesn’t really do makeup, she only does a little eyeliner like you and then goes to school.” Nico paused.  
“I don’t fucking wear eyeliner.” Will was shocked.  
“You don’t? Then how do you get your eyes like that?” Will realized his mistake when Nico leaned in with that sly grin he was famous for.  
“Like what? Solace. You got something you wanna tell me?” Will sputtered.  
“Um-I-uh-” 

“Nico! Where’s my eyeliner?!” Nico’s face immediately turned red. Will smirked.  
“Ch-check the dresser!” Nico wouldn’t look Will in the eyes as the taller boy stepped closer.  
“What was that you were saying, Di Angelo?” Nico shoved him aside.  
“Fuck off!” he screamed as he walked out of the kitchen. Will had to grip onto the island as he laughed.

The car ride wasn’t at all awkward. He and Nico sat in the back, Hazel and Frank in the front of the Di Angelo's limo. Will didn't get a chance to see the driver whom the Di Angelo siblings kept referring to as a "zombie." Hazel excitedly talked about their plans while they all inclined their head to listen. The entire drive, the only awkward thing that happened was when Will’s hand brushed against Nico’s. Nico’s hands were cold but not in a way that was unpleasant. They felt like an ice cube on a hot summer’s day. The awkward thing about it was that neither of them pulled away.  
~

“Where the fuck is she?” They’d arrived at the museum only for them to lose Hazel and Frank.  
“Let’s check the planetarium again, she did say she wanted to go.” Nico sighed as he followed Will back to a path they had memorized by now. It’d only been a half an hour since their arrival but Nico’s anxiety was higher than the Empire state building. 

“Nico, relax, I’m sure she’s having the time of her life with Frank.”  
“That’s what I’m worried about.” Nico muttered. Will didn’t question him. 

After twenty minutes of failing to find the over-affectionate couple, Nico and Will hit the food court.  
Nico reserved a table while Will went to order food from McDonald’s.

He didn’t agree with Nico’s taste. Having learned fast food could cause all sorts of health issues. Still, Nico was clearly upset so Will held back from his usual spiel. 

Since they were planning on eating out later, Will just ordered some fries and a drink. On his way back however, he stumbled upon someone he hadn’t expected. 

“Will! Good to see you again, how are you?” Paolo looked just as he normally did. Casual clothes and a bright big smile that made Will’s skin itch. 

“H-hey Paolo.” Will tried to force more words out but the bile rising in his throat prevented him from doing so. Suddenly, the fries and coke didn’t look so appetizing.  
“Funny I found you here Will, I was just thinking about you." Will averted his eyes. What could he say to get this guy off his back?  
"Y-yeah, hey-uh Paolo I actually have somewhere to be right now so I'm just gonna-"  
“Really? Going out with the family? I’m here with a couple of friends myself. I’d love to introduce you sometime.”  
Will could feel his legs shake as he gripped onto the food.  
“Th-that’s okay, I wouldn’t wanna intrude or anything.” Will placed a hand in front of him. It was the only thing keeping Paolo from him.  
Paolo frowned and Will muttered a quick farewell before running off. 

Will never thought he’d be so happy to see Nico. He dumped the food on the table and took a seat, looking around for Paolo.  
“You could’ve gotten a McFlurry too, you know, it wouldn’t hurt.” Will smiled as he took a fry from the box.  
“We gotta save room for dinner.” Nico’s eyes narrowed onto Will.  
“Did something happen, you look really sick.” Will felt sick but he forced down his fry anyway.  
“Yeah, I saw someone dip their pickles in their drink and it really grossed me out.” Nico’s face turned green at the story.  
“Don’t. I don’t wanna know any more details until after I’ve eaten.” Will laughed and felt his nerves slip away.

***  
Following their quick lunch, he and Nico had been aimlessly walking around the museum in a futile attempt to look for Hazel.  
After Nico went to glance into the planetarium for the fourth time, only to storm away in anger, Will had had enough. He gripped Nico’s arm and refused to let go. 

“Nico, I understand you’re worried but let’s just enjoy this. Hazel’s fine, okay? Let’s just enjoy the rest of the trip while we still can.”  
Nico’s expression was painted with rage and frustration but upon hearing the pleading tone in Will’s voice and seeing those infamous blue eyes, he relaxed.  
“O-okay.” Will smiled and dragged Nico inside the planetarium. The entire time, Will didn’t let go of Nico’s arm and Nico didn’t pull his arm away from Will’s chest. 

The room was darker than Will would’ve thought. It was surprisingly empty for being such a popular exhibit. Will and Nico took their seats close to the edge and looked up. 

It was a stunning view to say the least. Will didn’t know any of the stars or constellations but Nico did. Will once again saw this childish excitement in Nico’s eyes. Something pure and rare that warmed Will to the bone. He didn’t say anything as Nico pointed out various constellations, smiling when Nico mispronounced some. It was an amazing experience, even if it was with Nico. 

They walked around some other places within the museum, this time at a leisurely place. Whenever Nico started getting antsy, Will just took his hand and dragged him somewhere else. Overall, Will thoroughly enjoyed the experience. He couldn’t say the same for Nico. 

“Unbelievable! I’ve called and texted her and she won’t answer! What if they got lost? What if something happened? What if she got kidnapped?!”  
Will gripped onto Nico’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. Nico’s hair was far more messier than Will had ever seen it. His shirt collar was out of order and his cuffs had come undone long ago. 

“She has Frank. She’s fine. He’ll protect her with his life if it ever came to it. She’s only two years younger than us and I know for a fact that you were far more reckless when you were thirteen, Nico.” He smiled at him but Nico didn’t respond. 

Nico avoided Will’s prying gaze. Will sighed and cupped the back of the other boy’s neck, tilting his head up to look at him. He saw waves of anguish in those dark eyes. 

“This isn’t just about finding Hazel, is it?” Nico said nothing. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. 

Will brushed his thumb against Nico’s cheek, completely unaware of his actions.  
“Nico, you can talk to me.” Nico shifted away from Will.  
“It’s not exactly something I want to talk about, Will.”  
“All the more reason to talk about it.” Nico sighed and said nothing more. 

Cautiously, Will took Nico’s hand. He didn’t squeeze it, didn’t clasp his hands completely over it, he just let it rest on top of his open palm. He was giving Nico a choice. To stay behind or run away.  
Nico looked at their hands and firmly gripped Will’s, looking into his eyes.  
“I don’t wanna ruin your day even more, Will. I know how badly you wanted to come to this museum. I’m sorry for-” Will placed his other hand over Nico’s mouth.  
“I’m sorry for not seeing the type of person you were earlier on. I resented you based on your appearance, your effortless success in class, your stupid hair and your stupid, dark eyes.” Nico took Will’s hand away from his mouth but Will didn’t give him a chance to speak.  
“The truth is Nico, you’re not a bad person. You're caring and kind and you annoy me all the time but I don’t hate it. Does that make sense?” 

Nico pulled away from Will, nodding.  
“I just don’t want to lose Hazel.”  
“What makes you think you’ll lose her?” and with those words, Nico was brought back to a windy day in Autumn. 

_Leaves swept up a storm as Nico arrived home from school. He’d made the effort to ask his friends and cousins their opinion on a halloween outfit to wear. The skeleton was an easy win._

_Nico opened the front door to see his sister getting ready for the party. It was the first time she had come out of her room since the fight with their step-mother. It was odd to see her in such a bright mood after what happened. It was like she wiped off her sad expression and flowing tears for a new face. Nico didn’t question Bianca’s sudden personality change. He didn’t want to ruin her evening._

_She was fixing her hair in the hallway mirror, a young Hazel by her side fussing about her dress.  
“It’s itchy!” Bianca didn’t say anything, just smiled at her sister.  
As soon as Hazel caught sight of Nico, she rushed over to him.  
“Nico! Bia won’t let me wear the eyeliner!” Nico sighed, pushing her away.  
“You’re too small to wear eyeliner.” Hazel huffed and stormed off.  
“Bianca?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Guess what costume won?” Bianca brought her fingers to her chin, pretending to think.  
“Was it the skeleton?” Nico giggled.  
“Yeah, you were right.” Bianca smiled brightly.  
“Told you, I know everything.”_

_Nico walked up to his room and fitted his costume on. He and Hazel were going trick or treating with their cousins while Bianca and her friends went to the halloween party._

_When Nico stepped out of his room, he was surprised to see a luggage in the middle of the hallway by Bianca’s room. Going into his sister’s room, he saw bags piled on the bed. The light was on in Bianca’s closet and shadows danced against the wall._

_“Bianca? Where are you going?” Bianca stumbled out of her closet, smoothing down her party dress.  
“N-nowhere Nico, Papa let me have the big room at the end of the hall!” she grinned and Nico relaxed.  
“How come you’re moving rooms?” Bianca rummaged through the bags, picking them up and leaving them outside.  
“I wanted a bigger room and because I’m Papa’s favorite, he said yes.” Nico frowned and Bianca chuckled.  
“Go on Nico, Percy and Jason should be waiting for you outside.” Nico nodded his head but as he turned to leave, he felt something grasp his shoulder. _

_“H-hold on Nico, could you get Hazel for me?” perplexed, Nico nodded and called Hazel upstairs. Hazel was still pouting when she arrived and plopped down on a luggage, arms folded over her chest._

_Bianca gathered her sister in her arms and kissed her cheek, holding her close. Hazel was a little shocked at the gesture and forgot she was meant to be angry._

_Next, Bianca reached out to Nico. She held him close and whispered something he’d never forget. With her siblings in her arms, Bianca sang one last song in Italian. It was a beautifully sad song that Nico remembered as the last song his mother sang to them before she passed._

_Nico heard the ringing of Percy’s phone. He didn’t believe a word Percy said and so he ran. He ran to the crossroads only to see clothes strewn over the street. The dress Bianca wore for her birthday, the shirt she’d received as a gift. Finally, Nico stopped in the middle of the road. The sirens were blaring. People were yelling at him to get away. He still remembered the sight of Bianca’s party dress covered in dark red._

Will watched the emotions that traveled over Nico’s face as he told his story. And when Nico began to cry, Will held him close. 

“Why did she leave?” Will asked. Nico pulled away from Will.  
“She found people she wanted to spend her life with, people that didn’t remind her of her misfortune, people she loved.”  
“She loved you too Nico. I’m sure she did.” Will heard a heart-wrenching sob beside him.  
“If that were true, she wouldn’t have left.” Will took Nico’s hand, trying to provide some comfort. “I’m not an easy person to like Will, you know that more than anyone.”  
“I might not have liked you before but that was before I got to really know you.” Nico didn’t say anything so Will just sat beside him in silence. He wanted to ask Nico what his sister’s last words to him were but he figured it was a bad time.  
***  
They found Hazel and Frank waiting for them by the entrance to the museum. Nico had to restrain himself from a) shouting every curse word he knew in every language he knew and b) hugging the soul out of his sister from relief. 

The ride home felt different to Will. Hazel and Frank were talking animatedly about their reservations at the restaurant while he and Nico sat in silence. Every now and then, their fingers would brush together until Nico plucked up enough courage to grasp Will’s hand. He didn’t let go until they reached their destination.  
~  
Nico threw a fit when he realized just what type of restaurant they were going to.  
“Seafood? Seriously Hazel? What if I have an allergy? What if Will has an allergy? What if-” Hazel kicked her brother from under the table and Nico swore he’d track down the person who invented heeled shoes in the afterlife. 

Will chuckled at the siblings display of affection. He found their bond rather sweet, even if Nico was throwing up some pretty obscene gestures.

“Nico, I am sick of having Italian. I needed something new.” Nico’s jaw dropped. His eyes fumed with betrayal and heartbreak. He was at a loss for words at his sister’s declaration. From across the table, Frank looked rather uncomfortable.  
Without another word, Nico got up from his seat and made his way to the restroom. 

Hazel sighed. “I love my brother but he can be so controlling and overprotective.” Will and Frank nodded in agreement.  
“He just worries about you Hazel, he cares.” Frank reasoned.  
“I’m sure he meant no harm,” Will said. “Anyway, did you enjoy the museum?” Hazel nodded.  
“I’ll be honest, it wasn’t really my thing. I’m more into animals than science.” She bit into a bread roll.  
“Oh but you at least enjoyed the Planetarium right?” Hazel gasped.  
“Planetarium? Oh my god, I didn’t even know they had that!” She sunk into her chair, huffing. “A Planetarium would’ve made the trip so much more fun.” 

Things weren’t adding up in Will’s mind. Nico had clearly stated that it was Hazel’s idea to go to the science museum. Was Hazel messing with him or did Nico lie to him?

“Wait but, Nico said you were planning to go to the science museum because of the Planetarium.” Hazel shook her head.  
“No, it was Nico’s idea, he begged me to go with him.” Will sunk back into his chair. What the hell was going on?  
Frank snuck a bread roll from Hazel’s overflowing plate. “Yeah, Neither of us are into that science stuff. The astrological aspect of it would’ve been cool but we don’t care for any of the medical stuff.” 

Will’s eyes widened but just as he was about to voice his question, Nico popped up beside him.  
“C’mon Will--he glared at Hazel who stuck her tongue out--we are leaving my traitorous sister behind.” Hazel smiled as she took another bite of her bread roll. Nico threw down some cash onto the table before gripping Will’s arm and pulling him outside.  
~  
“I can’t believe her!” Nico screeched as he kicked a stone beam lined against the pavement. They’d chosen to walk back to the nearest fast food place until the Di Angelo’s chauffeur came by to pick them up after taking Hazel and Frank home first.  
“How could she betray me like that! Sick of italian food? What the hell?!”  
Will chuckled, gripping onto the end of Nico’s shirt.  
“Nico, it’s fine. We all had a good time and that’s all that matters.” 

Finally, Nico stopped his rant.  
“Did you really have a good time? Even though I kept dragging you around everywhere to look for my sister?” Will nodded.  
“Seeing you get angry was the best part.” He smiled and Nico relaxed. 

Nico went to take a step forward but Will tugged him back.  
“What is it Sunshine?” he grinned as he turned to Will. “Scared of the dark?” Will didn’t accept the bait, just smiled calmly.  
“Thank you for taking me to the science museum. I loved it.” Nico turned a deep shade of red.  
“N-no problem.”  
“I think the most interesting thing about today’s trip, Nico--he looked him in the eyes, a wide grin on his face-- was how Hazel had no idea the museum had a Planetarium.” Nico’s eyes widened in shock before he groaned.  
“So, Nico, care to explain why you lied to me?” Nico leaned back and folded his arms. He avoided looking at Will’s face.  
“I know you want to go into pre-med Will. You mutter medical terms all the time during lunch and in class. You’re always researching and you put extra care into your notes.” Will nodded, scratching the back of his neck.  
“I had no idea you paid attention like that Nico.” Nico continued.  
“I overheard you talking about the museum with Cecil. You said you wanted to go once you save up enough to get a car after you turn sixteen. I thought it would be nice to take you there myself.”

Will fiddled with his glasses, was he hearing this right?  
“W-why would you do that for me Nico? I appreciate the gesture but I’ve never given you a reason to do anything like that. I’ve misjudged you and just assumed what kind of person you were at first sight. Did you do it out of pity?” Nico shook his head.  
“No, I didn’t do it out of pity. I did it because you were willing to give me a second chance. Plus, you do a lot for me. You badger me all the time about self-care and you’ve never complained whenever I ask for your food. You let me draw on your notes and sit with you when you read.” Will frowned.  
“But those are just small things. You didn’t have to buy me clothes and take me out to the museum or pay for my food?”  
Nico finally turned to look at Will. His dark hair blew in the wind and his nose and ears were red from the cold.  
“Will, you do so much for me, I can’t even tell you. I just-” he let out a deep breath.  
“C’mon, I’m hungry, let’s go eat.” And just like that, the tension in the air dissipated. It was as if their confessions hadn’t been confessed.  
Before Nico could walk any further. A weight was dropped onto his shoulders. He pulled it against him and followed Will, wearing the boy’s grey jacket. “At least let me do this for you.” Will whispered to the blowing wind.  
***  
“These burgers are incredibly unhealthy.” Nico chuckled.  
“Shut up and eat, Solace.” 

The McDonald’s atmosphere was much more relaxing than the restaurant. They may have been a tad overdressed for a fast food place but no one cared. McDonald’s was just this place where people can join together from every corner of the world and get along just fine. A God could walk in here and no one would even turn their head because that’s just how McDonald’s is. 

“I’m sorry for not wanting to gain a heart disease.” Will shoved his burger over to Nico who grinned at him.  
“I know you want it. You haven’t eaten all day.” Though the burger looked delicious, Will stood his ground.  
“No, I will not put that junk in my body.” Nico shrugged.  
“Suit yourself, Sunshine.” 

As Nico ate, he made sure to flash his food in front of Will, take long sips of his coke, and smack his lips enough for Will to pull his hair. Nico could very clearly hear Will’s stomach growl from across the table. He smirked as he went to grab Will’s burger. Will looked away as Nico opened the box. 

“Here, eat up.” Nico gave Will the burger before getting up.  
“If it makes you feel better, I’ll get you a salad.” Will tried to protest but Nico was already walking over to the line. He felt bad for causing such a huge fuss now. Having Nico pay for him was so embarrassing. Especially when he accused the boy of dressing as if he were homeless in class. 

Now as he stood in line, Will’s jacket still draped over his shoulders, he looked so different from the boy Will had known. He didn’t know what it was but he saw Nico in a new light. 

Nico came back with Will’s salad and a McFlurry.  
“I didn’t even know they did those at this time of year.” Will said as he finally took a bite of the burger. The burger was delicious but Will knew he’d have a breakout by the next morning.  
“They don’t.”  
“Then how did you-” Will trailed off and Nico smirked.  
“I have my ways.” Another question pushed to the forefront of Will’s mind.  
“Don’t your parents care about you staying out so late?” Nico’s expression soured.  
“My Dad is away on a business trip and I could care less about what my step-mother thinks.”  
“Oh, s-sorry for bringing it up.”  
“It’s alright, I know all of this must seem odd to you.” Will nodded, reaching for his salad.  
“My parents don’t let me throw around money like that, they don’t let me do whatever I want.” Nico looked out the window.  
“That’s because they care. C’mon, if you’re done, let’s leave.” 

The Di Angelo’s chauffeur wasn’t the prettiest man alive but he was certainly kind and had a good sense of humour. He cracked jokes with Will until they arrived at his house.  
“I had fun today.” Nico smiled at him as he got out of the car. As he approached the front door of his house, Will couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He couldn’t explain why. 

He got home and managed to avoid his mother and siblings. Walking up the stairs, he reflected on his day. It was surprisingly fun to be going out with the Di Angelo’s. They were kind and took care of him. Listened when he spoke and didn’t talk over him like most people tended to do. Even though they were much wealthier than him, they didn’t show it off or have an attitude about it. Plus, hanging out with Hazel was always nice. They might’ve been assigned to each other due to a school program but they got along well. Nico on the other hand, they had a rough beginning but they could be considered friends now, right?


	6. Day 6

The bright sun brought a torrent of curses and groans. It was Sunday. Nico detested Sundays.   
“Nico! Wipe the table and put away the dishes! Hurry up!” Hazel had already reached her Sunday morning cleaning frenzy.

He grabbed a blanket and bolted down the stairs not even brushing his teeth. He learned a long time ago, it was not wise to test Hazel’s patience. The girl knew how to throw a tantrum. 

Both siblings went on to dust the house, wipe the surfaces, sweep and mop the hardwood floors, vacuum the rugs, clean the couch, wipe the tv, and so on. 

Hazel didn’t settle down until after noon where she collapsed on the couch. Still tired, Nico was about to take his own nap when his phone buzzed. It took him a few minutes to locate it underneath a cushion. 

He shied away at the bright display before reading the messages. 

_Thank you for yesterday Nico. I had a lot of fun. Would you maybe wanna do something with me today?_

Nico smiled, shooting back a reply before going upstairs to get ready.   
He decided on his usual torn skinny jeans and black converse. Instead of wearing a black shirt though, he wore red just to spice things up. Topping it off with his leather jacket, Nico was out the door before 1pm. 

_I’m outside that coffee shop with the Tomcat we went to last time. I’ll be waiting for you._

Nico decided on taking his bike there. The coffee shop was a good twenty minutes away from his house and it would be cruel to make Will wait. 

When he arrived, he instantly spotted Will holding up a sleepy Tomcat. Today, Will wore a bright yellow shirt topped off with blue jeans and a green jacket. Will waved him over to a hooded table that already had drinks laid out.   
“She handed me two hot chocolates when I mentioned we were meeting up here.” The Tomcat jumped out of Will’s lap and went to greet Nico. “He likes you more than me.” Nico chuckled.   
“He has taste unlike some people.” Will mocked surprise.   
“Says Hot Topic.” Nico stuck his tongue out and Will did the same. They heard laughter and spotted the owner of the cafe approaching them.   
“You kids are adorable, you remind me of my son a little.” They smiled politely and happily accepted the tray of biscuits she brought over. 

When Nico asked about the cost, she said it was taken care of. Will had made sure to slip the bill and money to her when Nico wasn’t around. He didn’t need “Hot Topic” to pay for him every time. 

The Tomcat purred loudly in Nico’s arms as Will sipped his tea.  
“Do you have catnip or something on you?” Nico laughed loudly, enough to startle the cat.   
“No, I don’t. He just likes me.” Will didn’t believe a single word of what Nico said. He reached over for a croissant as Nico started humming.   
Will didn’t say anything, just listened to the hum transform into a song. He didn’t know why but Nico would always sing the same somber melody in Italian. Most of the time, Nico didn’t even realize and honestly? Will was glad. It was pleasant to hear and helped him focus on his studies if Nico sat with him. 

“Why do you always sing the same song?” Nico’s cheeks grew red, embarrassed at getting caught.   
“W-what do you mean?” Will leaned his head onto his palm.  
“The one you were just singing. You always sing it when you’re spaced out.” Nico hesitated for a moment. Since when did he tell Will Solace about his past?

“That song is just really special to me and my family, Nico murmured. He avoided Will’s gaze.  
“Then can I ask something else?” Nico hesitantly nodded.   
“You mentioned your sister said something to you before she left. What was it?” Nico's eyes shone with so much emotion, Will regretted asking. Painted in them was fear, regret, betrayal, depression and so much more.   
Will didn’t think Nico would answer the question but then a soft voice spoke. It was a song to Will’s ears. Something tragic but beautiful and yet, oddly familiar.   
“ _Non ti scordar di me. Io veglierò su di te,_ ” Nico said.   
“Why does that sound so familiar?” Nico looked away, avoiding Will’s eyes.   
“Because it’s part of the song I sing. In English, it means ‘Don’t forget me. I’m watching over you.’”  
“O-oh.” The atmosphere grew awkwardly silent despite the still-purring Tomcat. 

“I don’t mind.” Will looked up.   
“Hmm?” Nico turned to him. Though his eyes were filled with sadness, Will saw determination in them as well.  
“I don’t mind if you know all this. You’ve taken care of me and I appreciate it.” Will’s face bordered on confusion.  
“How have I taken care of you? I’ve hardly done anything for you.”  
“You don’t know it but you brighten everyone’s day, Will.” He paused before continuing. “Seeing and talking with you is the highlight of my day,” Nico confessed. He smiled as Will’s face grew red.  
“Oh, well, i-it’s the same for me, Nico.” The other boy’s face looked genuinely shocked. Will looked down at his hot chocolate.   
“We argue all the time but it’s fun. I like it when you sit with me to study, it’s a reminder that I’m not alone.” Will wanted to say more but couldn’t bring himself to.   
“Oh.” It grew silent again but Will found he didn’t mind.   
~  
On the walk from the cafe, their shoulders would occasionally brush. Everytime it happened, Will felt his heart beat a little faster. He wouldn’t be surprised if the boy beside him gave him a myocardial infarction. But, then again, Will didn’t think he’d mind. 

Nico showed Will his bike. It’s body was mainly black but it was outlined in silver. It was amazing to say the least but Will still refused to ride it, opting to take the bus instead. Nico shrugged and said “suit yourself, Solace,” before riding off on his own. 

The rest of the day was quiet. His anxiety for school the next day seemed to have mysteriously vanished. All Will could think about was seeing Nico again.


	7. Day 7

The sunlight flooding past his curtains brought a smile to Will’s face. He’d received ample rest and was ready to begin the day. He started off with a pile of pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Kayla was beside him wolfing hers down and Austin half asleep at his plate. After breakfast, Will raced out the door. His siblings gave him an odd look. “What’s up with him?” Austin said sleepily. Kayla shrugged as their mom chuckled.  
~  
Will took a seat beside a drowsy Nico. Today, he wore a simple band shirt and skinny, ripped black jeans. Will had opted for his regular blue jeans and yellow shirt. A flannel was tied around his waist in case it got cold. He also wore the new pair of sneakers Nico had bought for him. Will didn’t miss Nico’s smile when he saw them. 

Class went by with scribbled doodles and slight jabs to each of their sides. 

When lunch came around, they sat across from each other.  
“You seem unusually chipper, Solace.” Will frowned.  
“Am I not normally?” Nico shook his head.  
“It’s...different today.”

They went onto doing their homework. Thankfully, they’d managed to get a good score on their last project which saved both his and Nico’s grade in the class. As they solved complex math equations, Will couldn’t help but look at Nico. 

Dark, unruly hair and deep bags. Pale skin and slender fingers. He should’ve felt fear when he looked at Nico like everyone else. Should’ve been intimidated by the Italian’s foul mouth and scarred fists. But, he wasn’t. He looked at Nico and he saw the boy who befriended an old tabby cat. He saw the boy that took care of his sister. Saw the boy who had taken him out to the museum because he’d wanted to go. No other friend Will had would go to such great lengths for him like that. 

Will must’ve been crazy. He must’ve hit his head somewhere. He wouldn’t have done it if he was sane for sure. Will reached out his hand and brushed Nico’s. Startled, the other looked up. This wasn’t someone to be afraid of. Nico had gone through so much alone. Will wished they had gotten along sooner, that they had been friends before. 

Hesitantly, Nico accepted Will’s hand and Will grinned. Nico’s cheeks were dusted pink as he pulled Will up from their seat.  
“L-let’s go somewhere else.” 

The two boys gathered their things quickly before entering an empty classroom. It smelled strongly of wood and musty, old books. Something Will loved. Nico guided him to sit across from him and Will followed.  
Silence stretched for a tad too long before Will spoke up.  
“Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Nico sighed.  
“Yes, but now I’m not so sure.” Will nodded.  
“Just know that I’m here for you and if you--” Will’s sentence was cut off by an abrupt hug from Nico. Shocked, Will carded his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Is everything okay?” Nico nodded.  
“Y-yeah, thanks for taking care of me Will.” Will smiled and held Nico close. 

They exited the classroom minutes after. Nico could still feel Will’s warm touch. 

“I’ll see you after school.” Nico smiled at Will as he left. 

Class went by quick and Will was soon going over to his gym locker to exchange textbooks. The boy’s locker room reeked of sweat but he was used to the smell by now. As he rummaged through his bag, his textbook turned up empty. He cursed and kicked his locker. 

“Everything alright Will?” Will whipped around to see Paolo Montes standing before him. One arm was extended to lean on the locker at the side of Will’s head, the other in his pocket. Will felt sweat drip down his temple and below his neck.  
“N-no everything’s fine, I just left my textbook.”  
“Oh.” Paolo said, plainly. He didn’t budge from his spot. His gaze was predatory and Will wanted to run.  
“W-was there something you needed?” Paolo chuckled as he shifted his feet.  
“Yeah actually, I wanted to ask you out.” Will dropped his bag in a panic.  
“Me? You wanna ask _me_ out?” Paolo grinned, showing off shining white teeth.  
“Yeah, I thought we could go somewhere nice.” Paolo was leaning against him, caging him in. 

Though Paolo was asking for consent, Will didn’t think he’d stop if he’d said no. It was worth a try anyway right?

“That’s really nice of you, P-Paolo but I’m not really looking for a relationship right now or a-anything like that.” Will was shaking, he felt like he could collapse any minute.  
“Oh, C’mon Will, we could have so much fun together.” Paolo brought a hand to Will’s cheek, rubbing a thumb under his eye. “I’ll make it worth your while, Sunflower.” 

“HE SAID NO!” In came a vicious Nico Di Angelo.  
“N-Nico.” Will thought he’d never be so happy to see the other boy. Taking in Nico’s appearance, his clothes were torn and fists were bloody. Did he get into another fight?

In an instant, Nico was shoving Paolo off of Will. “Don’t touch him!” Paolo was sniggering as he got up from the floor. 

Will heard the padding of footsteps and another guy walked into the locker room. One of Paolo’s friends Will guessed from the matching varsity jacket.  
“Where’s the other one?” Paolo yelled to the guy who’d just entered.  
“Di Angelo knocked him out cold.” the guy answered. Nico’s eyes were lit aflame. Will had never seen him so angry. He held his bag tightly. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was about to go down. This was sure to rock the reputation of the school. 

Paolo laughed loudly as he approached Nico.  
“Seriously Di Angelo? Will Solace? Ha! as if that could ever happen.” Nico steeled his gaze.  
“Fuck off Paolo! Will clearly doesn’t want you.” Paolo frowned, his eyes growing dark.  
“He doesn’t have to.” Paolo lunged for Nico. They both fell to the ground kicking and pulling at each other. Will had his bag in hand but Paolo’s friends tackled him to the ground. He desperately kicked at the boy but he was persistent. Will grabbed his bag and used it to whack the boy’s face, effectively shoving him to the ground. 

A loud tearing sound echoed in the locker room and everyone turned to look at Nico. His band shirt was hanging on by a few threads. On his upper back and shoulder were scars that stretched and intertwined. Burns, cuts, bruises and scrapes was a patchwork on pale skin.  
The fighting between the four of them had stopped. Everyone stood shocked at Nico’s appearance. Will tried to catch Nico’s eyes but Nico refused to look up.  
“Didn’t I tell you Will? Di Angelo is only good for getting into trouble. His own family can’t stand him.” Without another thought, Will flung his bag at Paolo’s face, grabbed Nico’s hand and ran for it. 

A screech stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Nico clutching his leg. They’d managed to make it out of the boy’s locker room and into the empty hallway. Will saw blood seeping Nico’s jeans. He looked into Nico’s eyes and Nico took his hand away from the wound.  
“How did this happen?” Will asked.  
“The bastard I knocked out had a knife but it’s really nothing Will. I’ve obviously had worse.” Will frowned.  
“I had bandages in my bag and now I feel like a dumbass for throwing it.” Nico laughed.  
“What you did was amazing and I’m honestly impressed.” He was looking into his eyes, his expression soft and smile wide. At this point, Will was sure he was smitten with the boy before him. 

Will untied his flannel shirt from his waist and Nico gladly accepted it.  
“Thank you, Will. I know it looks really bad and-” Will brushed his fingers through Nico’s hair.  
“It’s okay. I’m here for you.” 

A loud bang chimed from the locker room door and Will had to half-carry Nico so they could get away.  
“This way.” Nico said. They went into the nurse’s office but it was empty. No teacher or nurse in sight. 

Will set Nico down at a cot. He shut the lights off and turned his phone flashlight on. Thank the Gods he’d left it in his pocket.  
“How did you know I was in trouble?” Will asked as he searched through the cabinets.  
“I was coming to return your textbook. I must’ve shoved it in my bag by accident but when I went to go look for you, Paolo’s friends caught me.”

Will kneeled down to look at the damage. It hadn’t been infected yet and it wasn’t too deep or big for that matter. It was one of the cuts Kayla described as “looking worse than it actually was.”  
Just in case it was infected, Will grabbed some rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a cloth. Nico shifted back.  
“That’s gonna hurt isn’t it?” Will nodded.  
“Need to clean it so just focus on me okay?” Nico was reluctant but nodded. It had stopped bleeding by the looks of it but the area was still drenched in red. After Will cleaned up some of the blood he brought the cloth near Nico’s leg.  
“Look at me okay?” Nico watched Will’s eyes. His unwavering determination. He knew what he was doing.  
“Thank you again Will for saving my ass.” Will chuckled.  
“Thank you for saving mine.” Nico felt a stinging sensation on his leg but it was drowned out by the pressure on his lips. It was soft and warm and gentle and everything Nico didn’t know he needed. Will pulled away with a grin on his face.  
“Not so bad huh?” Nico looked down to see his bandaged leg.  
“The kiss was amazing but that hurt like a Bitch.” Will chuckled as he helped Nico up. 

They watched the hallways for any signs of Paolo and his friend. When nothing happened, they walked out. The school was deserted, almost everyone had left.  
“C’mon Nico, we need to go find a teacher.” Nico agreed. Together, they looked around corners and crouched below windows until they ended up at the main office. Someone was bound to still be there. 

The two of them walked inside and Will felt his gut drop. Sat beside the principal was none other than Paolo and his two friends.  
“Mr. Solace, Mr. Di Angelo, I believe you boys have some explaining to do.  
Paolo was grinning like a madman. He had a black eyes and bruises on his arms, his friends in similar shape. How the hell were they going to get out of this?


	8. Day 7 (Part II)

Will was surprised to see Nico step ahead of him. He laid back against a chair across from the principal. A grin saying he didn’t have a care in the world plastered to his face.   
“Sir, do we have cameras in the boy’s locker room?” perplexed, the principal answered “no.”  
Will didn’t understand why Nico’s smile didn’t damper. They basically had no proof of what happened. 

Nico gestured to his injured leg. “Did Paolo tell you what happened?” The principal nodded and answered.   
“You’d pulled a knife on them but lost hold of it in the fight. In an act of self-defense, Paolo held the knife against himself and you were cut by the open blade is what happened to my understanding.”

Nico nodded. “Right, I pulled the knife on them.” Nico acted as if he was mulling the notion over. Will wondered, had he lost too much blood?

“Sir, do you know Leo Valdez? Leader of the school’s robotics team?” Hesitantly, the principal nodded.   
“Right, and what about Annabeth Chase? Captain of the Architects club? Percy Jackson? Swim team captain and a second hand for the boy’s locker room? Jason Grace? Football Captain and volunteer for Janitorial duties?” Completely confused, the principal nodded. Nico smiled. 

“Sir, the truth is, the people I’ve just mentioned are all part of the safety committee as well as myself. The organization is led by Reyna Avila Ramirez-Areallano? You must know her too.” Again, the principal nodded. The gears were turning in Will’s head. What was Nico planning? 

“The safety committee had reasons to believe that Paolo Montes had harassed and bullied students. Of course, hearing this, we took action.” Will watched as Paolo’s manic grin vanished from his face. 

“I had heard tell of an incident that was to happen today after school. The safety committee set up cameras in the boy’s locker room after class had finished.” Paolo flew out of his seat.   
“Hold on, who gave you permission to do that?” Nico smirked.   
“Sir, if you would check your phone. There should be an email from both the superintendent and the vice principal about the matter. We had notified them of our suspicions about a week ago and they gave us permission.”   
Paolo paled as he sunk into his seat.   
“Sir, if you would look at the footage the safety committee had recorded. I think you’d find it very interesting.”   
“What footage?” the principal questioned. A sharp ping sounded through the air.   
“That footage.” Nico said, smirking. 

The principal went over to his desktop and pulled up a video. It showed everything that occurred in the locker room and hallway.

In order, Nico was dragged into the bathroom by Paolo’s friends. It cut to him scrambling out, clutching his bleeding leg. Paolo came into view as he held Will against his locker before Nico showed up and pushed him away. They fought on the ground, Will knocking the other boy off of him before Nico’s shirt was torn and the fighting stopped. The camera was a little too blurred to clearly see the scars on Nico’s skin. Will heard a sigh of relief from beside him. Will flung his bag at Paolo and they ran. It showed them running through the hallways looking into classrooms before entering the nurses office and exiting with Nico’s bandaged leg. The audio was rough and scratchy but it was easy to tell whose voice was whose. The tape cut and Nico was grinning. 

“As you can see, Sir. We did nothing wrong.” With that, Will was being dragged out of the office by Nico. The principal was still in shock at the footage and Paolo’s eyes were filled with fear that he most definitely deserved. 

Once they were sat outside on a bench, Will burst.   
“You knew that would happen? You planned this and you didn’t tell me? D-did, were you using me?” Nico was looking down at his can of cherry coke, shaking his head.   
“I never used you, Will. I hadn’t meant to lie or deceive you in any way. What I did was wrong. I have no excuse. I should’ve told you what was going to happen Will but I didn’t want to darken that smile on your face. I see you angry and upset. I rarely ever get to see you smiling and laughing, especially around me and today was the first time you reached out to me. It was the first time your smile was ever directed at me and I wanted to savour the moment for as long as I could. I knew what was going to happen and I wanted to be with you but I had to take care of Paolo’s friends first. My friends were watching the whole time so nothing would’ve happened to you but I understand if you want to forget everything that’s happened between us because of this.”

Nico moved to get up but Will was clutching his hand looking at him through teary eyes.   
“Idiot. I don’t care what happens to me. I was worried about you.” Will pulled Nico almost completely into his lap. They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying each other’s warm embrace as the wind blew cold.


	9. Day 8 (Epilogue)

Cars drove by as Nico and Will sat down at their usual table. From their seat, Will could hear Jason and Percy a table away having a heated debate. Annabeth had blueprints laid out which Leo and Reyna were looking over. Hazel and Frank were being their usual over-affectionate selves and Piper was rolling her eyes at the display, Calypso chuckling next to her. Kayla was at the table next to theirs cheering Cecil on as he stuffed as many biscuits as he could into his mouth. Thalia was laughing at him, almost falling out of her chair while Grover chewed nervously on a straw. The entire scene was chaotic and any other shop owner would’ve kicked them out. Luckily for all of them, the owner was too busy feeding her son new batches of cookies. 

The umbrellas atop the cafe tables blocked out the sun’s harsh rays. It wasn’t too hot though, a nice breeze was blowing their hair out of their faces. 

“Nice day, isn’t it?” Will looked up to see Nico’s smiling face. Today, he wore his hair back with a hello kitty clip, courtesy of Hazel. Nico hated it but Will loved it. Will’s kisses were the only reason Nico wore it out. Other than that, he had on a bomber jacket and a new band shirt Will bought for him. He opted for a pair of dark grey jeans and his classic pair of converse. Will loved the new look.

“It sure is, Di Angelo.” Will sipped on his latte as Nico blushed. Will got a new pair of glasses and it seemed to have an amazing effect on Nico. Either that or the aviator jacket Will had draped over his shoulders. Could’ve been both. 

In a single day, things had changed. Nico and Will were going out and all their friends were happy and supportive about it. Nico’s father had returned from a business trip to see his only Son treating the wounds on his chest and leg. Immediately, their step-mother was kicked out. 

Today, they were outside the coffee shop celebrating the return of the owner’s son. Everything was discounted so Will and Nico brought their friends along too. 

Now, as Percy choked on his cup of coffee and their friends laughed, Will knew that he’d made the right choice by not pushing Nico away. Nico thought the same thing about Will. Staying together, giving each other a chance was the best thing they could’ve ever done in their lives. And yeah, Nico’s cursing got on Will nerves. Maybe Will got angry at the smallest things but they always worked it out in the end. Side by side like they always had been. From rivals to friends to lovers, they were always together.


End file.
